Monster In Disguise
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: A human can't win against a monster - no matter how hard he tries. Ciel/Sebastian. Written for springkink.


**Monster In Disguise**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warning(s)**: underage!Ciel, metaphor and brackets abuse. Semi-explicit smut. Inappropriate use of gloves. Topping from bottom. And, as per usual of my pieces, even if I write smut, it's never really about the sex.

**A/N:** Bet'd by **emberflie/Nozomi-sama** who convinced me this wasn't utter garbage. Anything remaining errors/characterisation issues are mine. All feedback appreciated.

...

In the candlelight - the yellow of withered and dried out leaves, Sebastian's eyes glinted even redder than they usually did; the unholy expression of superiority and raw power shone brighter than ever too, inspiring the slightest bit of awe and fear in Ciel.

But he won't buckle, not him - because Ciel would rather bite his own tongue and die with the copper taste of blood flooding his own mouth than ever admit defeat.

_(It's better to sink with the ship into the dark depths of the ocean than be exposed to the mercy of ruthless pirates.)_

In this finely furnished room with its heavy curtains and mahogany table, where Darkness had nearly gained possession, throwing its black mantle over everything that it could reach, it was as if Ciel had seen Sebastian for the first time.

_(A beautiful monster, dangerous temptation - fire that scorches skin when you touch.) _

No, it wasn't something Ciel would have admitted out loud, but he couldn't tear his eyes away - not from those eyes that saw everything. He couldn't help it - Ciel couldn't stop himself from wanting to _touch_.

_(In truth, he should have run away - run away from this beast in disguise that, though smiling gently, was already itching to sink its teeth into his young flesh.) _

Ciel clenched his fist and, clearing his throat, struck a pose that he hoped was commanding and authoritative. It was hard though. Heart bursting with excitement and blood pumping in his veins, Ciel slowly approached his butler until they were face to face. Well, nearly. Though he'd grown up, Ciel was still nearly a head shorter. Sebastian was so bloody tall - too tall. But it wasn't as if Ciel could wish for Sebastian to be shorter; that would have been more than silly and childish.

As if noticing his irritation, Sebastian smiled that infuriating smile. "You summoned me here, young Master. What would you like me to do?"

This was an unspoken challenge, Ciel knew it. And he wasn't going to give Sebastian the satisfaction of failing the test.

"Undress - that's an order," Ciel said in a voice that would have fooled others, but Sebastian noticed the slight hesitation. Although Ciel believed that the sparse illumination protected his male pride, Sebastian could very well see that his cheeks were slightly pink.

_You're not fooling me_, his eyes were saying.

"As you wish, young Master," Sebastian simply stated as he started to remove his jacket slowly. Even now he had the air of a real butler. Professional. Elegant.

_(A dangerous general because you can never predict what he'll do next and the only thing you can do is watch out for the next move he makes.)_

It terrified Ciel sometimes how much self-possession Sebastian had; he wondered whether anything could break that composure of his. Demon or not, there had to be something that could make his perfect mask crumble; no one could be that perfect.

And Sebastian was perfect. Yes, Ciel knew that this this wasn't his true form, but it didn't matter. It wasn't the lithe body nor the beautiful face that made Sebastian so attractive - but his eyes. And his eyes weren't a disguise: they showed Ciel everything that he needed to know about Sebastian.

As Sebastian was taking his clothes off, Ciel only stared at those eyes - the expression in them was nothing but condescending. And, perhaps, a trifle amused. As if Ciel was nothing but a cute kitten you indulged by letting it play with a ball of wool; a cute kitten you could dispose of any at any given moment.

Ciel knew he was playing with fire - a wrong move, a carelessly uttered word would be his certain undoing. Because Sebastian, as beautiful as his appearance was, was ruthless inside. He'd consume Ciel from inside out _(all of Ciel - sap out all the blood, all the tissue and gobble his flesh, crunch his bones and then chew, chew)._

Yet, Ciel wanted him, even if his rational self knew that he'd end up regretting giving in to his desires.

_(But, like moths and fireflies, we can't help dancing around the fireside, wanting to get closer to the flames and drown in its warm embrace.)_

"No, leave the - leave the gloves on," Ciel said, this time voice no longer quite as shaky; excitement had driven away the last remaining shreds of embarrassment.

Sebastian nodded, a smile lighting up his features - but it wasn't a pleasant one. "As you wish, Young Master."

Ciel didn't say anything, but, feeling that they'd wasted enough words on nonsensical trivialities, stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, his breath hot against Ciel's cheek, "This is not the proper way to kiss. You're too hasty, too impatient. Let me instruct Young Master on how do it properly."

"Sebastian, I don't -" Ciel wanted to say, but never got the chance to finish his sentence because Sebastian's lips met his. And those lips were softer than Ciel could have ever imagined - and cooler.

_So you're not like all consuming fire, after all. _

It wasn't supposed to go like this. But as Sebastian - gently, nearly too gently - pushed his tongue inside his mouth, Ciel forgot his resolve and just let himself go. Sebastian wasn't forceful but cautious - kissing him as if he were something fragile and precious. In another world and place, Ciel might have been fooled into thinking that this was love, but -

(This wasn't a meeting of shy lovers under a moon-lit path. No tragic embrace by two star-crossed souls, wanting to be together but separated due to circumstances beyond their control. No - this was just possession: two power-hungry and ruthless beings fighting for dominance in order to sate their cruel needs.)

It was only when Sebastian stopped kissing him that Ciel regained his senses, feeling that he'd been tricked. But that wasn't what bothered him - what bothered him more that he wasn't as angry as he should have been. Rather than anything, Ciel had enjoyed being guided by Sebastian. This was again something he would never admit out loud.

And, as soon as he looked into Sebastian's face, Ciel knew that admitting anything of that kind would have been utter foolishness.

_(Never confess your sins to the devil - even if he looks like a saint.)_

"Lie down, young Master," Sebastian said, his voice nearly loving. But Ciel wasn't fooled - this was Sebastian - the same Sebastian who thirsted after his soul. Although he was young, Ciel was not an idiot; he knew that everything Sebastian did was out of self-interest.

_(A beast can never turn into a fairy - don't look for beauty where there is none.) _

"Sebastian-" Ciel warned, his voice suddenly no longer that of a teenage boy, but that of a young man who knew how to make himself heard.

But Sebastian merely nodded and silenced Ciel by placing a finger against his lips. "I promise that this won't disappoint you, young Master. In fact," Sebastian's eyes blazed even redder now, "It's something that you'll enjoy very much. So please remain quiet, young Master."

He wasn't supposed to be the one giving orders, Ciel thought - but, again, he didn't find himself angry. Not even irritated. Breathing heavily, Ciel did as Sebastian told him to; whatever Sebastian had planned, Ciel trusted it to be something good. For a while, Ciel could play along.

_(The best wars are won by generals who smile kindly and pretend to be diplomats, while plotting schemes of destruction and bloodshed behind the scenes.)_

"Love-making is not about rushing in like a fool," Sebastian whispered as he pumped Ciel's cock, his strokes so slow that it was like torture - spreading slowly over his body and enveloping in a sweet disease that made his body tremble and heartbeat quicken, "But making your partner lose his head and prolonging pleasure."

Ciel was only half-listening, his more immediate attention more focused on the sensations that Sebastian's pumping was providing him with. Closing his eyes as he bit his underlip in order to avoid moaning too loudly, Ciel knew that he was close to climax. He should try to prolong it, but he couldn't - Sebastian was too good and the hand that had hitherto moved slowly, now increased its pace, sending a jolt of pleasure running down Ciel's spine. With a undignified "aah" and "unh", Ciel - as his back arched slowly upwards - came, his semen sputtering over Sebastian's still gloved hands.

"You're quick, young Master," Sebastian said, smiling in this condescending manner again that made the blood boil in Ciel's veins. "But it's not a problem."

Ciel should have stopped the whole fiasco at this moment, but Sebastian was quick. And what he was doing currently not only made any protest on Ciel's part die down, but made it impossible for him to do anything but observe.

_(Nothing is more beautiful than a spider crawling towards you - it's disgusting but, at the same time, the sheer grace of the thin legs slowly moving is breath-taking.) _

With something that could only be described as rapt fascination and speechless mortification, Ciel watched how Sebastian - out of nowhere it seemed - procured a jar filled with lubricant and bathed his leather-covered fingers in it. Ciel, nowhere near being naïve about the mechanics of sex, knew what this action implied.

It couldn't be. And yet, Ciel knew it wasn't a dream because reality was unfolding before his eyes like a fan slowly being spread open, revealing - bit by bit - a landscape of slender trees and colourful birds.

And the worst thing about this whole rather off-putting and bizarre chain of events was that Ciel felt his cock hardening again; the sight of Sebastian with his face remaining impassive as he moved his fingers inside of his anus was something Ciel couldn't stop looking at.

Ciel simply watched, only regaining the ability to produce sound as Sebastian removed his fingers and, with more dignity than someone should have had in this kind of situation, moved over to where Ciel was.

"Sebastian, you're not really going to -" Ciel said, his heartbeat thrumming so quickly against his chest that it nearly hurt; it couldn't be - it just couldn't be. And yet, it was so because, just as he uttered those very words, Sebastian sank down upon him.

"Just let go, young Master. Let go and let me take matters into hands," Sebastian merely whispered, his face not even flushed as Ciel's cock was fully buried inside of him.

_(Sometimes you can win by faking defeat.)_

Ciel gasped, the sensation of tight heat enshrouding him nearly too much to handle. Clenching his fingers against the material of the bedsheets, he bit his underlips to avoid moaning out as Sebastian started to move. Sebastian's movements were unrepentantly slow - and Ciel knew that the objective behind it was to make him lose his composure. Ciel gritted his teeth, realising that he couldn't allow himself to give in that quickly. Didn't matter how tight or good Sebastian felt; he couldn't allow himself to be swept over by mindless passion.

_You're not going to win_, Ciel thought and forced himself to remain silent, biting his underlip even more harshly as Sebastian quickened his pace; it was starting to grow more unbearable: the friction of their bodies meeting in this age-old ceremony of fleshly union was building up, fuelling the need within Ciel to just -

_(- let go, drown himself in this warm, warm embrace and die a happy man's death.) _

But not yet. Not yet. He couldn't. He bloody couldn't. Ciel bit his lip even more strongly, feeling how his teeth tore through soft tissue - blood pooled into his mouth, filling it with a taste that was like old wine.

But Ciel was fighting a hopeless battle because, all of a sudden, Sebastian moved even more quickly, nearly frantically; he was now leaning over Ciel, strands of hair brushing Ciel's forehead as he went up and down, down and up.

Right before closing his eyes, Ciel looked up and met Sebastian's gaze: the red eyes glinted with raw delight - delight that was sadistic and inhumane.

The look of a monster.

_(A human can't defeat the devil. Not when he's pledged his soul to him.)_

Ciel came, taste of his own blood filling his mouth.

And Sebastian only grinned.

...


End file.
